<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Woke Up In A Car by there_must_be_a_lock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041867">I Woke Up In A Car</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock'>there_must_be_a_lock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, human!Cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Something Corporate song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Woke Up In A Car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Falling asleep is hard. It’s harder than Castiel ever imagined it might be. Most parts of being human are harder than he ever imagined, but falling asleep… he never really considered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falls asleep under a bridge, in an abandoned bus, in a public park… and his body is exhausted, he knows it is, the feeling is like lead dragging at his bones, but no matter how tired he is, falling asleep is hard. His muscles ache and his stomach rumbles and his mind races as he listens to the noise of the world around him. There’s so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>happening</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the world around him. He feels small and tired and so very lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up is even worse. His mind tries to cling to dreams to soften the blow; he tries, for a few seconds, to sink back down into the darkness, back down into a dream of green eyes and warm smiles, and then the sensory input starts flooding in and everything suddenly feels wrong, wrong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His muscles ache and his stomach rumbles and then everything is pain, and piercing bright sunlight, and cold, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> that leaden sensation is dragging at his bones like he could sleep for days and it wouldn’t make a difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not used to any of this, not really; it’s only been a few days. But waking up human? He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to that. It always takes him a few foggy moments, as the sensations come flooding in and the memories follow slower, for him to remember who he is and where he is and what he is, and every time, when it sinks in, he has to fight the urge to curl up and go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Dean find him, and the reunion is strange, but Cas can’t be bothered to care. They bundle him into the back of the car and stop for burgers, and then Cas falls asleep as soon as they hit the highway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he wakes up, his muscles are aching. His stomach is rumbling. The sun is piercing bright through the window as they cruise down one of those endless Kansas highways, and when Cas looks up at the massive blue sky he feels just as small and lost as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam is snoring in the passenger seat. Dean is humming along to whatever’s on the stereo, drumming on the side of the wheel with a half-eaten stick of beef jerky, and Cas can’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy,” Dean says, angling the rearview mirror so he can look back at Cas. “Feelin’ better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Cas meets his eyes in the reflection. His stomach is fluttering strangely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s as lost as he’s ever been, but Castiel is home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>